


Not A Chick Flick Kind of Thing

by Merfilly



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Chick Flick Kind of Thing

"I don't do sappy chick flick nights, bottles of wine, rose petals on the floor," Eve warned him.

"Good, because I have no idea how to do any of that," Flynn answered.

"No buying me jewelry," she added.

"No expecting me to, good!" he answered.

They looked at each other for a long moment, then were moving close, fingers going after buttons and zippers. They managed, somehow, not to knock over any exhibits or books in their haste to consummate what had been brewing for too long between them.

After, both sitting on the floor of the Library, Eve laced her fingers in his.

"Dinner now and then is fine."

"I like food," he agreed, smiling with that silly little dazed expression she found so endearing.

"This will work just fine."


End file.
